Por amor
by Sakura Chiii
Summary: ¿Eres capaz de seguir con el amor de tu vida? Las cosas no siempre son color de rosa Todo lo que hacemos es por amor


_Un pequeño escrito melancólico de mi parte, espero que les agrade, los personajes no me pertenecen, sin más que aclarar disfruten la lectura~_

* * *

 _ **Por amor**_

Los azares del destino son bastantes impredecibles, más aún cuando eres joven.  
Se comenten tantas tonterías por no pensar bien las consecuencias.

¿Qué más esperábamos de la vida? ¿Qué más esperábamos de nosotros mismos? Fuimos nosotros quienes decidimos el rumbo de nuestras vidas, no culpemos a nadie más por ello.

Fuimos nosotros quienes forjamos lo que somos ahora, adultos, adultos a la fuerza, a fuerza de nuestras decisiones, a fuerza de quienes pedían que fuéramos perfectos, adultos al fin de cuentas.

¿Hemos madurado? No, nadie estaba preparado para que lo viviéramos, nadie sabía las consecuencias de nuestros mismos sentimientos.

Te preguntas ¿Quién soy? La respuesta es fácil, pero ¿serás capaz de comprenderla? Tal vez si lo hagas, más no estoy subestimando tu intelecto, quiero que comprendas la razón por la que estoy contigo, la razón por la que no me voy de tu lado, la razón de que día a día veas mi rostro, soy yo quien siempre ves cada que despiertas, soy yo a quien ves cada que vas a dormir.

Es cierto, tenía más tengo aún miedo que no comprendas la causa por la que tus días comienzan y terminan conmigo, entiende que no es fácil, no es fácil de explicar, no es fácil de que alguien ajeno a la situación lo entienda, sé que estas teniendo problemas para adaptarte debido a eso.

Eres aun joven, el que lograras hacer la pregunta ¿Quién soy? Me dice que estas tomando consciencia de la vida, de lo que te rodea.

No quiero preocuparte, es más quiero siempre cuidar de ti. Eres lo más preciado que la vida me ha dado, bendito el momento en que nuestros caminos se cruzaron, no pienso dejarte ir, más no lo tengo planeado pero, si escuchas la verdadera historia, la razón por la que sigo aquí ¿serás capaz de quedarte? ¿Iras en busca de lo que te prive? ¿Dejarías aún lado todos estos años? ¿Te enfrentarías a lo que no conoces? Yo no quiero que te hieran, no quiero que te lastimen.

No hagas esa expresión, no esos ojos, tus ojos son la copia exacta a quién está ligada mi vida, ustedes dos son la razón de mi existencia, no me tortures de esa manera, sabes perfectamente que no puedo decirte que no.

La historia es larga, más aun así tratare de ser breve y que esta sea clara.

Le conocí aun siendo niños, teníamos tu edad, que recuerdos maravillosos, ojalá y esos fueran eternos, las risas, los juegos, las bromas, todo aún sigue tan presente en mi memoria, se siente como si hasta hace poco termináramos de hacer alguna travesura, iluminaba mi vida cada vez más, llenaba mi ser de energía, de paz, de deseos pero, las cosas cambian, las personas hacen que todo cambie, la presiones que ejercen los adultos en los niños hacen que nuestro ser cambie, posterior a eso pasamos años odiándonos o eso creímos, no nos soportábamos, para cada quien nuestra sola presencia era insoportable e indiferente.

El destino y la vida misma son raros, ambos habíamos tomado caminos separados, en la cabeza de ninguno cruzo la idea de volver a encontrarnos, más así fue y más irónico aun compartir la misma habitación, no te burles, es cierto… Creí que sería mala broma de parte de vida más no fue así, al principio fue difícil, él es muy difícil… vamos no hagas esa cara lo que pasa es que tú no sabes cómo era él de joven, está de más decirte que todas las chicas de la academia morían y desvivían por su saludo, un gesto, una mirada e incluso por una rosa, por escucharlo cantar, por escucharlo tocar su amado saxofón, por cualquier cosa que viniera de él, era más sigue sido aún muy popular tanto en mujeres como en hombres, si aunque te burles y no lo creas posible es popular entre los hombres, quizás por su forma de ser genera envidia, odio o cualquier sentimiento que él provocase.

Más yo no fui excepción alguna, aun me cuesta entender y comprender la razón que hizo que me fijara en él de otra manera, si de acuerdo creo que ya te confundí, sabes por lo general y según cree la mayoría tú tienes si y solo si enamorarte y amar a una persona no siendo del mismo sexo, pero eso es un error, yo aprendí eso, te enamoras de una persona porque es especial, porque te hace sentir especial y eso significo para mí pero, sabes a veces el miedo no nos deja dar un paso para ser felices creo que si hubiera sabido que ambos sentíamos lo mismo no estuvieras tu aquí ahora.

Vamos no, no creas que fuiste un error, no quiero que pienses en eso, si ahora mi miedo es este… ¿Dónde está tu madre? Sabes tu padre no sabía muy bien lo que pensaba, digamos que es demasiado cabeza hueca, si así me gusta que sonrías, tu padre se sentía bastante desesperado y buscaba calor, cariño y amor, lo encontró en tu madre, ella era una chica demasiado linda, tierna, educada, en verdad no entiendo que le vio a tu padre, si, así, ríe, lamento mucho lo que paso con ella, quizás el deseo de ambos era sentir amor, más no se complementaron como querían.

Tu madre era una chica que a pesar de verse fuerte, su cuerpo no lo era, era muy débil, el enterarse de que estaba embarazada de ti su salud empeoro, pero ella era feliz, feliz que un ser dentro de ella crecía, vivía y luchaba junto con ella ¿Dónde estaba yo? Yo, bueno yo era el que estaba haciendo que de cierta manera tu madre se sintiera peor, no espera no te asustes déjame explicarte, antes de enterarnos que tu vendrías a este mundo, tu padre se había alejado ella, más ahora intentábamos tener por fin una relación, sí, aunque hagas esa cara de espanto, si las cosas son difíciles de explicar te lo dije ¿no?

Tu madre se molestó mucho, el haber sido dejada por otro hombre la desbasto, también a mí lo hizo al saber que tu vendrías a este mundo, ambos nos sentimos traicionados, ambos sentimos que tu padre solo había jugado con nosotros, oye espera, déjame terminar, no llores, no te asustes, no me mires con esos ojos llenos de dolor, tu madre y yo hablamos, entendimos que tu padre se sintió solo, que la soledad se embargaban en su corazón, tu madre sabía que tu padre me amaba a mí, le sugerí alejarme y dejarlos que fueran felices más tu madre con ese enorme corazón decidió que no fuera así, lo único que pidió fue que tu padre te amara profundamente.

El día en que naciste estuvo repleto de angustia, tu madre peleaba con todas sus fuerzas porque nacieras bien, al momento en que diste tu primer respiro en este mundo, tu madre te dio la bienvenida y se despidió de ti, no, no llores, es cierto ella murió al momento en que naciste, no, tu no le quitaste la vida, no pienses nuevamente en eso, el último deseo de tu madre fue que yo siempre estuviera contigo, estoy contigo no por lo que me pidió tu bella madre, estoy contigo porque desde el momento en que te vi, te amé, eras tan pequeño y frágil, tan lindo, no pude evitarlo, jure ahí mismo estar a tu lado siempre.

Y aquí estamos ahora tesoro, tu madre siempre ha cuidado de ti, ella vive dentro de ti, tu alma y la ella estarán siempre juntas y jamás nadie puede cortar ese lazo.

— _Entonces eres tu mi madre ahora…_ — oírte decir eso agrando mi corazón en entera felicidad, te abrazaste a mí y me besaste en la mejilla, un pequeño sollozo de ti seguido de esas palabras que tanto desee algún día escucharte decir… — _Te amo mami_ — ¿qué más dicha desearía? Eres todo lo que necesito para ser feliz.

Después de limpiar tus lágrimas, como todos los días te arrope y dedique un beso en la frente, me sonreíste y te deje dormir, al salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta un gran peso fue quitado de mi alma, me di la vuelta y ahí estabas con tu rostro agachado mirando el suelo, lagrimas corriendo de tus mejillas, me jalaste a tu pecho y me aferraste más a ti… — _gracias por estar a nuestro lado—_ fue todo lo que salió de boca, para después besarme.

Tal vez todo esto debió pasar, tal vez esto siempre lo íbamos a vivir, estoy a tu lado, estoy con ustedes por amor, porque los amo, porque le dan sentido a mi vida, ella sabía cuánto te amo y no me alejo de ti, es más pidió que cuidara de su hijo, el cual es ahora es como si fuera mío.

Sé que siempre nos cuidas, gracias por darme la dicha de ser plenamente feliz.

¿Cuantos años han pasado ya? Sin falta visitamos tu tumba, mira, mira nada más que grande esta nuestro niño, no me llames loco pero te veo, veo como tu alma cuida recelosamente cada paso, Ren es feliz, el ama a ese pequeño tanto como lo haces tú.

Gracias por darme una familia a la cual proteger, sé que estaremos llenos de miedos y problemas, las dificultades llegara y se irán, más seguiremos juntos porque tú nos cuidas y nos das fuerza. Gracias porque a pesar de inseguridades me confiaste parte de tu alma.

— _Masato… vamos, te dejaremos aquí amor…—_ se escucha su coqueta voz a lo lejos, ¿enserio que ese tipo nos tiene locos? Sonrió por ti, porque me diste las razones para hacerlo.

— _Cállate Ren tonto…—_ comencé a ir a su lado, ambos reían, es nuestra manera se sentirnos amados ¿quizás? Espero que los años no mengüen nuestra relación.

Porque ambos seguimos a su lado… _**Por amor**_ _…_

* * *

 _Bueno creo que no queda nada más que aclarar, he estado algo cabizbaja de ánimo y salió esto, espero que este lado melodramático fuera de su agrado, sin más un saludo a usted, sí usted que se tomo el tiempo para leer esto... bye~_


End file.
